


#weedhorse69

by Unpretty



Category: DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Dramatic Irony, Gen, Image Heavy, M/M, Mobile Unfriendly, Multimedia Fic, i can't believe this blew up, i have to leave some character and relationships tags blank for spoilers, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6732514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unpretty/pseuds/Unpretty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Superman decided to try out a new costume. He did not consult the artist. In fairness, he was a little miffed that he'd been drawing weird porn of him, so. Fair's fair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#weedhorse69

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely ridiculous and I had never planned to post it, but it kind of got a little out of my control. Now it is here for posterity, just so everyone can be clear on whose fault it is (mine) (it's my fault) (I am so sorry). [I have a #weedhorse69 tag with further chicanery if that's something you're into.](http://unpretty.tumblr.com/tagged/weedhorse69)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] #weedhorse69](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8923165) by [forzandopod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forzandopod/pseuds/forzandopod), [LadyofMisrule](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofMisrule/pseuds/LadyofMisrule), [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins)




End file.
